Official Ministry Secrets: Running the Department
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Harry Potter, Deputy Head Auror, was fed up of running the Auror Department and all the stress that came with it. His wife, Hermione, is his boss and she isn't too pleased either. What happens when the two of them head to the office of the Minister of Magic?


Title **Running the Department** \- - - Rating **M**

Summary **Harry Potter, Deputy Head Auror, was fed up of running the Auror Department and** **all the stress that came with it. His wife, Hermione, is his boss and she isn't too pleased either. What happens when the two of them head to the office of the Minister of Magic?**

Pairings **Harry/Hermione, Kingsley/Petunia**

Warnings **Scenes of a Sexual Nature**

- **Running the Department** -

 _ **Minister of Magic's Office, Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, London, England**_

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **January 2006**_

Harry Potter was fed up. As Deputy Head Auror, he had been forced to run the Auror Department whilst the Minister of Magic decides who is to replace the previous head, Gawain Robards, following the death on duty of the latter, without any extra pay or privileges, for the last 12 months since the disastrous mission of Christmas Day 2004, where half of the Aurors present on that day were doing a raid on a disused warehouse where his wife, Hermione, was being held hostage. It was a complete disaster as a mission that was planned and executed by one of the more inexperienced Aurors, but the only saving grace was that they have managed to get the Assistant Head of the Department for the Regulation and control of Magical Creatures to safety, and reunited with her husband. The downside was that they had lost half of the Aurors who had gone on the raid, including the Head of the Department, Robards.

This of course meant that Harry had to replace his former mentor within the department, and his wife spent four weeks in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, recovering from her injuries inflicted on her by her kidnappers, former Death Eaters who were still wanting some vengeance on the Boy-Who-Lived and his wife for defeating their master.

Watching as his wife was heading up to him, whilst he was waiting outside of the Minister's Office, Harry knew from his wife that the extra Auror Department work, and the time that he was being forced to put in because of it, that he had been forced to do was making him as short tempered as he was during his Fifth year and his dealings with the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor during that time, Madam Dolores Umbridge.

Greeting his wife by kissing her in front of officials of the Wizengamot Administration services, who had been doing their duties and watching the 'Golden Couple', as the Daily Prophet was calling them, Harry pulled the door open to see the minister's secretary, Samantha Fudge, waiting for him. Heading Through the outer office with his wife to the door to the minister's office, Harry heard a squealing, a kind of squealing that last heard when he was three and living at his Aunt Petunia the Dursley family.

Opening the office door, Harry had a shock, one that he did not expect to see as he saw his Aunt Petunia, who have divorced her husband Vernon after finding out he had been cheating on her with his office secretary at Grunnings, underneath the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, both completely naked with the Minister pounding into her like she was a slab of meat.

Walking out of the office, he made a mental note for Hermione to Obliviate him of the memory, whilst he headed for the desk of Samantha Fudge. Quickly writing a note for the Minister saying that he had visited but was otherwise engaged, the couple headed back to the Department for Magical Law Enforcement where Hermione, the Deputy Assistant Head of Magical Law, quickly tied him to her desk, hoping to help calm him down from the stress of running the department.

- **Running the Department** -

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot - **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **208 -** **Publish Date** **05/01/2017**


End file.
